1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disconnect structure between a transverse driving axle shaft of a vehicle and at least one of the opposite side driving wheels mounted o opposite ends of the driving axle shaft of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of driving wheel disconnect structures heretofore have been provided for vehicles including opposite side driving wheels. Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,703,521, 1,734,718, 1,779,583, 2,547,695, 3,251,630, 4,144,944, 4,516,670, 4,836,320 and 4,895,210.
However, these previously known forms of driving wheel disconnect structures do not include the simplified wedge-type disconnect structure of the instant invention.